A well known brake hydraulic pressure control device for vehicle having a function of ESC (Electronic Stability Control), ABS (Anti Lock Brake System) or EHB (Electro-Hydraulic Brake, i.e. Brake system or brake control controlling hydraulic pressure electronically) includes a hydraulic block in which components such as electromagnetic valve and so on for electrically adjusting or controlling hydraulic pressure are incorporated and a case in which a substrate is mounted and which is combined with the hydraulic block.
In this kind of the device, it is necessary to connect electrically the electromagnetic valves for switching brake circuit and hydraulic pressure sensor and so on with necessary places of the substrate. The electromagnetic valves, the hydraulic pressure sensor and so on are mounted in the hydraulic block.
A structure disclosed in JP-A-2003-532584 is known as one of a method of electrical connection. A brake device disclosed in this document includes odd-shaped coil springs which are disposed between the hydraulic pressure sensor mounted in the hydraulic block (valve block) and the substrate. Thereby, electric continuity between electrode pads formed on the hydraulic pressure sensor and electrode pads formed on the substrate is established.
The odd-shaped coil springs are inserted into odd-shaped holes formed on the case. Large diameter portions of the odd-shaped coil springs are nipped between the case and the substrate and the odd-shaped coil springs are held. Thus, the coil springs function as an electrical conducting material and the hydraulic pressure sensor and so on which the value of current-carrying is not so much can be electrically connected to a circuit on the substrate through the coil springs.
In the electric connecting structure disclosed in the above prior document, the electrode pads for contacting with the coil springs which are formed on the substrate have to be in position corresponding to a position of the electrode pads formed on the other electric component (the hydraulic pressure sensor and so on). Therefore, the layout of elements on the substrate is restricted.
For example, there is a case that the mounting of the other element on the position of the substrate corresponding to the electrode of the electric component is desirable in order to improve the area efficiency of the substrate. Since the electrode pads for contacting with the coil springs have be formed on the position of the substrate corresponding to the electrode pads of the electric component, however, the adoption of the desirable layout have to give up. Thereby, a case which is not accommodated a request of further downsizing of the substrate is caused.
Meanwhile, electrodes which correspond to the electrodes of the electric component can be formed on the case and can be connected to the electric circuit on the substrate. In this structure, when the electrode formed on the case are electrically connected to the electrodes of the electric component by the method disclosed in the above prior document, the number of parts and the labor hour for manufacturing are increased and the cost increases are caused.